User talk:Iruel666
Archive 1 Archive 2 May june She didn't but she found out it heald her wounds.Mrgod11234 15:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May I tack the last message back she still doosen't like it.Mrgod11234 15:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Resident evil unknown Mercicrs Whst are Jane's jake' unknown's and Alex's weapons.Mrgod11234 15:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mercines unknown What is Amersila phearons.Mrgod11234 16:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May june She dosen't want to but will if she is wouned she will.Also I have no ideas about May and Jane.Mrgod11234 21:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Plaga enmey May and Jake IT is called The Exatuiler it body is cover in blades and can shoot them out Also has Tenacles that can transform into anything sharp.Also May probely not Jake yay I got more Ideas.Mrgod11234 21:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Executioner There is the name spell correctly.Also about May's new game yes Unknown's Zombies. also what about Jake haveing his own game.Mrgod11234 21:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Jake Sure Jake wound't fit in never mine about his own game.Mrgod11234 21:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May What more ieldas do you have in mine for her in another one of your Extroxic Sexual games.Mrgod11234 22:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May She is tenaley our charater And i am sure you can come up with a idea better then i can also will the Excuntriner have a page. You What is this new game idea your comeing up with.Mrgod11234 23:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May She end up working with Unknown or Tessa in Resident evil Unknown 2.Mrgod11234 23:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Unknown stops the ocean of her zombies on Jane and May thats how they ebd up working to gather in Resident Evil Unknown 2.Main enamey... you can come up with that idea also thier sholud be a few bosses.Mrgod11234 23:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May A Battlesuit.Mrgod11234 00:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May NO.Mrgod11234 00:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Yes she is. Main enemy It shuld be somone how help out Alex in the last game and yes he had help with the plaga and the Majni.Mrgod11234 00:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake Yes I want him in the game.Mrgod11234 00:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Mercinres Resident evil Unknown 2 Is the game going to have Mericnares and if it is who are going to be the charters.Mrgod11234 01:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resident Evil unknown 2 Main Enemey I have a idlea but it won't work. Main enemy I thought the rouge bioterrist or another of the Weasker Chirldren.Mrgod11234 01:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Main Enemey Ok we need a Strong,smart,Slightley insane Person can you come up with a villan like that.Mrgod11234 01:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Main enamey Well He or she should prolbey want to destroy the world this time not tale over it could that work.Mrgod11234 01:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Main enaemey Sure.Mrgod11234 02:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WOW ok sure.Mrgod11234 02:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jewel Is he going to have a page and if he is don't leave it blank like Alex Wesker's.Mrgod11234 02:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resident Evil Unknown 2 Yes i do.Also their should be about 4,5,6 bosses in the game.Mrgod11234 02:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resident Evil Unknown 2 When they get to the Island Unknown lets Her zombies go somewere on the Island. Unknown and May split up to find Jewel Unknown goes with the Amersial.May runs into a Pack of Las plaga Wolves.You can pick it up from there.Mrgod11234 02:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake Go on his own first then patner with May.Also how do they get to hin to take him with them.Mrgod11234 02:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Pregent The second boss.Name Chirs. Yes.Also these bosses and enemys we are going to make for the game they need pages all of them.Mrgod11234 02:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bosses First boss=Leader of Wargs Seconed boss=Verago Third boss=A asasetine Four boss=Jewel's seconed in demand Final boss=Jewel They all need pages.Mrgod11234 02:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bosses and enemys The island peploe, Jewel's mercinares, Wild animals.Second boss a exprament.Third boss Jewel's top Mercinare who is infeted with a Master plaga speciman.Mrgod11234 03:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bosses and enmeys You have to make pages for them.Mrgod11234 03:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May and Jake After the second boss.Mrgod11234 03:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Warg and Jewel Pages Are you going to edit the pages you should. 03:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to Edit the pages.Sorry about the other message I forgot to log in.Mrgod11234 03:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) After fight May will keep searching and will run into Jewel's mercinares.Mrgod11234 03:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) We have to make a page for Bolig's top mercenary he is a boss.Mrgod11234 04:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The mercenary is both.Mrgod11234 04:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay exactelyMrgod11234 04:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resideent Evil Unknown 2 mercinares We should make and edit a page.Charaters May,Jake,Unknown,Jewel,Top Mercenary,Jewels second in command.Mrgod11234 04:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Verdugo That is how you spell it it was sealed along with las plaga and was awaken at the same time and was experament on to make it deadlier.Mrgod11234 04:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) We write something about Jake running into Darren and fighting him.Mrgod11234 04:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Verago After May gives birth to chirs they keep searching they get to a villagand fight the Magni and Mercenary there and leave.They make it to Jewel's base and at the entrance they run in to it.Change it around a little if you want.Mrgod11234 04:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Yes there should be a part in the game.Mrgod11234 05:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes her levels will be harder.Mrgod11234 05:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You Are you their man or have you loged out.Mrgod11234 05:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You Glad your finaley awake.Mrgod11234 16:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Dimand I just made the page you can edit it.Mrgod11234 16:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ChirsAmersial I made the page edit it.Mrgod11234 16:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC)